Emancypantki I/XXII
XXII Dlaczego synowie niekiedy wyjeżdżają za granicę Gdy nazajutrz około czwartej po południu przyszedł pan Kazimierz, elegancki, uśmiechnięty, z bukiecikiem fiołków w klapie żakieta, zmieszał się na widok matki. Miała prawie trupią twarz, ciemne doły w oczach i na skroniach posrebrzone włosy. Syn zrozumiał, że nie osiwiała nagle, lecz że uczesała się niedbale i to go zaniepokoiło. - Matuchna chora? - zapytał całując ją w rękę i siadając obok niej ze zgiętym kolanem. - Nie - odpowiedziała pani Latter. - Mateczka wezwała mnie do siebie?... - Trafia się to coraz częściej, bo sam nie przychodzisz. Pan Kazimierz patrzył matce w oczy i znowu obudziło się w nim podejrzenie, że matka chyba używa jakich podniecających środków... - Czy nie masz mi nic do powiedzenia, Kaziu? - zapytała pani Latter. - Ja, matuchno?... Z jakiej racji?... - Pytam się: czy nie masz w tych czasach... jakiego kłopotu, który należałoby powierzyć matce, w braku ojca?... Pan Kazimierz zarumienił się. - Mama pewnie myśli, żem chory... Słowo honoru... - Nie myślę, ja tylko pytam. - Takim tonem, matuchno?... Założyłbym się, że ktoś narobił plotek, a mateczka zaraz uwierzyła... O, bo ja czuję, że matuchna od pewnego czasu jest inna dla mnie... - Od ciebie zależy, ażebym była taką jak dawniej... - Jak dawniej?... A więc to prawda?... - zawołał pan Kazimierz chwytając matkę za rękę. Ale pani Latter delikatnie cofnęła rękę i rzekła: - Czy mógłbyś wyjechać za granicę?... Zaraz... Twarz pana Kazimierza ożywiła się. - Za granicę?... Ależ ja na to czekam przeszło miesiąc. - I nic nie zatrzymałoby cię w Warszawie?... - Cóż by mnie mogło zatrzymywać? - odparł zdziwiony pan Kazimierz. - Czy towarzystwo?... Tam znajdę lepsze. Zdziwienie jego było tak szczere, że pani Latter połowa ciężaru spadła z serca. "Howardówna kłamie!" - pomyślała. Potem dodała głośno: - A ile potrzebowałbyś pieniędzy na wyjazd? Pan Kazimierz zdziwił się jeszcze bardziej. - Wszakże matuchna - odpowiedział - przeznaczyła mi na wyjazd tysiąc trzysta rubli... Pani Latter opadły ręce. Spojrzała na syna prawie z rozpaczą (co on przypisał działaniu narkotyków) i – milczała. - Co matuchnie jest?... - zapytał słodkim głosem nie mogąc opędzić się przed podejrzeniami o owych narkotykach. Tym razem matka nie cofnęła ręki; owszem, uścisnęła go. - Co mnie jest, moje dziecko?... Ach, gdybyś ty wiedział... Tysiąc trzysta rubli... Na co tak dużo?... - Matuchna sama oznaczyła tę sumę. - Prawda, oznaczyłam... Ale gdyby tak wielka suma robiła mi różnicę?... Pomyśl tylko: jaki ja ogromny dom prowadzę... Teraz pan Kazimierz cofnął rękę, zerwał się z kanapki i zaczął chodzić po gabinecie. - Ach, Boże!... tyle wstępów... - mówił rozdrażnionym głosem - dlaczego mama nie powie wprost: nie możesz się dalej kształcić... A matuchna certuje się ze mną, jak gdybym robił jej łaskę wyjeżdżając za granicę... Nie, to nie!... Szkoda, że zerwałem stosunki z koleją... Bo gdyby nie to, zaraz dziś zrobiłbym podanie i zostałbym jakim urzędniczyną. Potem ożeniłbym się bogato i... byłaby mama zadowolona. - Bodajbyś nie ożenił się ubogo - cicho wtrąciła pani Latter. - Jakim sposobem? - A gdybyś... gdybyś zaciągnął zobowiązania - mówiła zmieszana. - Zobowiązania?... Coraz lepiej!... - śmiał się pan Kazimierz. - Także mateczka zna mężczyzn! Gdyby chcieli żenić się z każdą, która ma do nich pretensję, trzeba by zaprowadzić mahometanizm w Europie. Pani Latter doznawała dziwnych uczuć przysłuchując się zdaniom, które syn wypowiadał tonem prawie niegrzecznym. Uspokoiła się wprawdzie co do Joasi, ale raził ją cynizm. "Tak, to już zupełny mężczyzna" - myślała, a głośno rzekła: - Kaziu... Kaziu... nie poznaję cię... Jeszcze przed pół rokiem nie mówiłbyś do matki w ten sposób. Aż boję się usłyszeć, jakie ty życie musisz prowadzić... - Przypuśćmy, że nie najgorsze - odparł syn łagodniej - ale gdyby nawet... to cóżem winien? Jestem człowiek zatrzymany w połowie kariery... Lękam się, czy już nie jest zwichnięta... Tracę z oczu wyższe cele... Pani Latter podniosła głowę. - Robisz mi wymówki?... - spytała. - Ja temu winnam?... Syn znowu usiadł obok niej i pochwycił jej rękę. - To nie wymówki, mateczko! - zawołał. - Jesteś kobietą świętą i pełną poświęcenia dla nas, o tym wiem. Ale musi matuchna przyznać, że okoliczności nie były dla mnie sprawiedliwe. Twoje wychowanie, matuchno, rozwinęło we mnie popęd do celów wyższych i szlachetniejszych... chciałem być c z y m ś... Nawet los sprzyjał mi z początku i postawił na właściwej drodze... Ale dziś... Zasłonił oczy i westchnął: - Ach, kto wie, czy już nie jestem zmarnowany!... Pani Latter spojrzała na syna przerażona. W jego tonie było tyle fałszu czy może naśmiewania się, że odczuło to ucho matki. - Co ty mówisz i w jaki sposób do mnie? - rzekła surowo. - Mówisz o zmarnowanej karierze ty, która dotychczas nie troszczyłeś się o siebie?... A przypomnijże sobie kolegów, choćby... choćby tego Kotowskiego... - Ach, ten od Lewińskiej?... - Wstydź się... Ten chłopak prawie od dziecka sam się utrzymuje, a mimo to dziś jest pełen wiary w przyszłość... - Ten osioł! - przerwał syn cierpko. - Stróże daleko wcześniej zaczynają pracować i nigdy nie wątpią, gdyż zawsze będą stróżami. Ale są kariery podobne do chodzenia na linie, gdy lada krok, lada wahnięcie się... W twarzy pani Latter nie drgnął żaden muskuł, ale z oczu płynęły łzy. - Matuchna płacze?... z mojej winy!... - zawołał klękając. Odsunęła go. - Płaczę nie z twojej winy i nie nad tobą, ale nad sobą... Rozmowa dzisiejsza robi takie wrażenie, jakbyś mi zdejmował kataraktę z oczu po to, ażebym zobaczyła smutną prawdę... - Matuchna przesa... matuchna jest rozdrażniona czymś... - Oto widzisz, każde twoje słowo, każde spojrzenie przypomina mi, że już nie jesteś dzieckiem, ale dorosłym młodzieńcem... - To przecież naturalne – wtrącił. - A przy tym jesteś moim wierzycielem, który daje mi poznać, że mu nie spłaciłam zaciągniętego długu. Tak! nie przerywaj mi. Wychowując was zaciągnęłam dług wobec waszej przyszłości, a dziś nie mam... To jest, dziś muszę go spłacić... Dostaniesz pieniądze... Jedź i kształć się... Rób karierę... Ale pamiętaj, że za rok mogę już nie mieć pieniędzy. A w takim razie dług mój względem ciebie umorzy się samą siłą rzeczy. Pan Kazimierz zaczął biegać po gabinecie i ściskać oburącz głowę. - Co ja zrobiłem, nieszczęśliwy!... Co się tu dzieje!... Mateczka jest dla mnie jakaś dziwna... Nigdy nic podobnego nie słyszałem!... A potem stając przed matką dodał: - Już nic nie chcę... Nie pojadę za granicę... - Więc co będziesz robił? - zapytała spokojnie. - Wezmę się do pracy... wstąpię do jakiego biura... Czy ja wiem?... To pewne, że mój uniwersytet przepadł. I znowu biegał, i znowu targał sobie piękne blond włosy. Pani Latter w milczeniu przypatrywała się wybuchowi, a gdy syn, zmęczony, upadł na fotel obok biurka, rzekła chłodno: - Posłuchaj! Widzę, że jeszcze jesteś dzieciakiem, a zachowujesz się jak histeryczka. Rozumiesz?... Im bardziej stanowczo brzmiał głos pani Latter, tym na twarzy pana Kazimierza wyraźniej malowała się pokora. - Ty nie umiesz sobą kierować, a więc ja jeszcze raz pokieruję tobą. Dostaniesz pieniądze i wyjedziesz za kilka dni. Jutro staraj się o paszport. - Matuchna nie może już wydawać na mnie... - Ja... mogę - wszystko, co chcę... Rozumiesz?... Dam ci pięćset rubli do wakacyj i jedź... - Pięćset?... - powtórzył zdziwiony syn. - Matuchno dodał - droga, jedyna matuchno... pozwól mi zostać... Z pięciomaset rublami nie mam po co jechać... - Dlaczego? - zawołała pani Latter. - Bo od razu znajdę się w takich stosunkach, które wymagają pieniędzy. Może za miesiąc już nie będę od matuchny potrzebował, może... czy ja wiem?... znajdę zajęcie... Ale na pierwszy raz... z tymi rekomendacjami, jakie stąd wywiozę, muszę mieć trochę pieniędzy... - Nie rozumiem cię. - Widzi matuchna - mówił nieco śmielej - moje znajomości w Berlinie czy w Wiedniu nie będą studenckie, lecz salonowe... Rozumie się, że zyskam na tym więcej, ale... muszę zaprezentować się jak człowiek salonowy. Pani Latter pilnie wpatrywała się w niego. - Ty masz długi? - rzekła nagle. - Żadnych - odparł zmieszany. - Dajesz słowo? - Daję słowo - zawołał bijąc się w piersi. - Więc tylko dla zawiązania tam stosunków chcesz mieć tysiąc trzysta rubli? - Tak... stosunków, które dadzą mi odpowiednie zajęcie... Pani Latter wahała się przez chwilę. - Ha! - rzekła - zwyciężyłeś!... Dam ci tysiąc trzysta rubli... - O, matuchno!... - zawołał, znowu upadając na kolana. To już ostatnia pomoc... - Z pewnością ostatnia, bo... już nic nie będę miała dla ciebie. - A Hela i Solski?... - spytał figlarnie, wciąż klęcząc. - Ach, na Helę rachujesz?... Życzę ci, abyś się na tym nie zawiódł, a ja... na tobie. Pan Kazimierz podniósł się, matka mówiła dalej tonem osoby, która ma władzę: - Pamiętaj, Kaziu: oszczędzam ci wielu przykrych zwierzeń, bo mi nie pomożesz, a potrzebujesz mieć energię dla siebie. Ale powtarzam: pamiętaj, że gdybyś mnie teraz zawiódł, zadałbyś mi straszne cierpienie i potargałbyś dużo serdecznych nici między nami. Pamiętaj, że przestałeś być dzieckiem nawet wobec matki, z którą musisz zacząć się rachować nieledwie jak z obcą... Bo ja... jestem bardzo... bardzo nieszczęśliwa... Syn pochwycił ją w objęcia i pocałunkami starał się uspokoić. Siedział jeszcze z godzinę i pożegnał ją w lepszym nieco usposobieniu. Jednak wychodząc myślał: "Szczególna rzecz: matka chwilami wydaje mi się inną, naprawdę obcą... Jak te kobiety umieją się zmieniać!... Nawet matki... A wszystko z powodu pieniędzy!... Niechże już Hela raz wyjdzie za mąż albo jakiego diabła..." góra strony Emancypantki I/XXII